Fighter
by Lattrappesouris
Summary: Depuis que Cooper est arrivé tout va de travers entre Kurt et Blaine... L'épisode m'a beaucoup inspiré... Rating T pour les insultes.
1. Chapter 1 : Hummel

**Fighter - Chapitre 1 : " Hummel "**

"So thanks for making me a fighter !"

Blaine s'effondra, il nne supportait pas de tout porter sur ses épaules.

Seul.

Il était seul.

Cooper, son frère le traitait comme un moins que rien et il n'en pouvait plus. Mais le pire, c'était son petit ami. Son petit ami qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Cooper.

Blaine savait bien que le retour de Coop' ne présageait rien de bon mais il aimait Kurt. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à cause son frère.

Kurt avait pu entendre la colère dans la voix de Blaine lorsqu'il chantait. La colère dirigée vers son frère mais il y avait aussi autre chose... Lorsqu'il le vit s'effondrer sur le sol de l'auditorium, Kurt se jeta sur Blaine pour le réconfoter.

- Blaine... Mon Coeur... Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état à cause de ton frère.

- A CAUSE DE MON FRERE !_ Blaine s'éxtirpa des bras rassurants de Kurt et se leva._ A CAUSE DE MON FRERE ! ET TOI ALORS ?

- Blaine... Je...

- NON ! _Blaine était remonté mais il tenta de se calmer._ Depuis que Coop' est arrivé tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. On ne fait plus rien ensembles. En cour tu le soutiens, lui et ses idée idiotes. Tu baves littéralement dès que tu le vois, tu lui manges dans la main. Et moi, je suis où dans tout ça ?

- Blaine... Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- J'AI ESSAYE ! Mais quand je m'approche de toi tu ne fais que parler de lui ! Et tu m'évites !

Kurt se sentait mal. Voir Blaine aussi en rogne contre lui faisait mal, très mal. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, encore moins lorsque c'est à cause de lui.

- Je fais vraiment ça ?

Kurt se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de Blaine.

- Oui. Et c'est horrible ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! Cooper est un idiot qui ne pense qu'à lui, une machine destructrice pour les personne autour.

- Blaine ne dis pas ça. Et je comprend très bien pour Cooper. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime.

- Ouais... Tu lui as aussi dis ça hier quand il t'a invité à la maison alors que tu savais très bien que je n'y était pas ? Et que tu es ressorti les cheveux en pétard et tout débraillé ? C'est bon j'ai compris ! Non, non Kurt, ne me fais pas le coup du " je pleurs " ! Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais te laisser avec tes pensées qui sont surement très occupée par Coop'.

- Non ! Blaine... _Il lui attrapa le bras._

- Lâche-moi !

- Blaine attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer... C'est Cooper qui...

- T'AS PAS ENTENDU CE QUE J'AI DIT HUMMEL ?

Blaine retira son bras d'un mouvement brusque et tourna le dos à Kurt pour sortir de l'auditorium.

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de s'effondrer, mais là, il n'y avait personne pour le rassurer.

Blaine ne se retourna pas en entendant les pleurs de son "nouveau-ancien" petit ami et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il était aussi en pleurs mais au moins, il savait quoi faire pour soulager sa peine. Se laisser aller et pleurer à l'abris des regards.

Kurt était toujours au beau milieu de l'auditorium, et se remémorait la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Blaine, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation... Le dernier mot du bouclé ressonnait dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait jamais, au grand jamais, appelé comme ça, pas même lors d'une dispute antérieure.

Kurt était roulé en boule sur la scène de l'auditorium. Une flaque de larmes à ses côtés. Il s'était endormi.

Ce fut comme ça que Mercedes le trouva, bien plus tard dans la soirée. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à chez elle et l'installa dans la chambre d'ami où il avait l'habitude de de dormir lors de leurs soirées " Divas ".

En lui retirant sa veste, elle fit tomber quelque chose de la poche de Kurt.

* * *

**Voila mon premier chapitre ! Pour le moment seulement 4 sont écrit donc je ne sais pas si je vais poster souvent ou pas... Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, les autres ne seront pas beaucoup plus long...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Alors d'après vous :**

**C'est quoi cette chose dans la poche de Kurt ?**

**Et la partie de Kurt et Cooper, que s'est-il passé ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Célibat

**Chapitre 2 : Célibat.**

De son côté, Blaine était arrivé chez lui. Il passa devant son père.

- Fiston ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe que depuis exactement dix minutes je suis célibataire !

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec Kurt ?

- Demande à Cooper il le sait mieux que moi !

Blaine gravit les treize marches le séparant du premier étage, l'étage de Cooper, l'ainé. Puis, il franchit les treize marches restantes, les treizes marches qu'il avait grimpé avec Kurt quelques jours plus tôt, les treize marches le séparant de son chez lui. Il n'avait jamais laissé ses parents atteindre cet étage de la maison, Cooper non-plus d'ailleurs.

Blaine s'effondra une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut moins douloureux que dans l'auditorium car cette fois, son lit était là.

- Blaine à table !

- J'ai pas faim P'pa. Je mangerai mieux demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

Blaine savait que sont père abandonnerai l'idée de le faire descendre à table. Il fut donc étonné lorsqu'il entendit des pas commencer à gravir "Ses" treize marches. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre, parcourut le petit morceau de couloir séparant sa chambre des escaliers et se retrouva face à Cooper.

- Pourquoi tu viens ? Je suis déjà assez mal comme ça ! Viens pas en rajouter, tu t'enfonceras ! Maintenant, je t'en pris, tu redescends ces Dix marches que tu as montés et tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Blaine ? Il se passe quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Va demander à Kurt ! Mais maintenant dégage. Tu en as assez fait.

- Ha Kurt...

Blaine ne fit pas attention au sourire carnasier qu'arborait Cooper et le pointa du doigt.

- Ta gueule ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de prononcer son nom ! Je l'aime ! Et toi, tu as tout fait capoter ! Je te déteste ! Tu as entendu ? Je te déteste Cooper Anderson ! A cause de toi j'ai perdu la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment, le seule personne qui m'aimait comme je suis, avec mes qualités et mes défauts ! Tu m'as fait perdre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! Tu m'as fait perdre l'Amour de ma Vie ! Alors dégage. DEGAGE ! Et je ne veux plus te revoir ! Plus jamais ! Jamais...

Sur ce dernier mot, la voix de Blaine se brisa.

Cooper, lui, était parti dès la deuxième phrase de Blaine. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de son ancien copain comme ça. "Copain ! Comme ça sonne mal ! L'homoséxualité devrait être interdite, proscrite, condamnée !" Voici les pensées de Cooper à ce moment là.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il pouvait encore entendre Blaine hurler son amour pour Kurt. "Quel idiot ! Le plus drôle c'est que quand il saura la vérité il sera trop tard ! Il aura trop insulté Kurt et plus jamais je ne les verrai se tenir par la main, ou seulement se regarder avec cette chose dans les yeux qui est cencé être dirigé vers une femme. Deux hommes, c'est inhumain ! Qu'ils aillent au diable !" Après ce monologue intérieur, Cooper entendit son frère descendre puis la porte d'entrée se refermer dans un grand fracas. "Et hop, la maison purifiée ! Plus d'erreur de la nature dans les parages ! Je respire enfin."

Blaine était sorti pour se rendre chez Santana. Il savais qu'elle seule pouvait l'aider.

"- Allo Santana ? C'est Blaine. J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Hobbit ! Tu veux quoi ?

- Arrête avec ce surnom idiot ! Et c'est à propos de Kurt.

- Ha... Bon viens, on va pas parler de ça au téléphone. Tu peux être là dans combien de temps ?

- Trois minutes.

- Bien."

Blaine était rassuré. Il savait que Santana ferait tout pour que ça rentre dans l'ordre car depuis qu'elle s'était confié au bouclé par rapport à Brittany, ils étaient devenus assez proches.

**Du côté de chez Mercedes.**

Lorsqu'ellle avait fait tomber la boîte de la poche de Kurt, Mercedes l'avait ouvert. Elle avait était choquée et s'était promis d'en parler à Kurt dès son réveil.

Vers dix heures du matin, les yeux de Kurt, rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, papillonèrent puis s'ouvrirent sur un plafond blanc, éclairé par la lumière du jour filtrant au travers des volets. Ce n'était pas sa chambre.

- Mercedes ?

- Ha, Blanc-Bec ! Enfin réveilé !

- Mercedes... Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Et bien, comme je n'avais pas de nouvelle et qu'on avait prévu de se voir... J'ai cherché partout et j'ai attéri dans l'auditorium. Je t'ai trouvé couché au centre de la scène, je voyais que tu avais pleuré, enfin, je l'ai senti quoi... Instinct maternel ! Alors je t'ai ammené ici. Mais en t'enlevant ta veste j'ai vu ça, _elle tendit la boîte couleur noisette, le visage de Kurt se décomposa et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes._ Tu m'expliques ce que ça veux dire ? Tu était le premier contre la mariage de Finn et Rachel.

- Oui je sais mais c'est parce que je les enviais...

* * *

**Et le chapitre 2 fini. Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me donne encore plus envie de poster ! J'avais l'intention de le faire demain mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors... Bonne lecture ! **

**Je vous dis à vendredi - ou plus tôt - ! Et j'espère que vous appréciez...**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Vérité

**Chapitre 3 : Vérité.**

- Je ne comprend pas... Si tu les enviais, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Blaine ?

- J'ai pas trouvé le courage, mais j'allais le faire. Et Cooper est arrivé, _Kurt pleurait vraiment maintenant_. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'aider. Mais... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas...

- Kurt... _Mercedes s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras_.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas tes calins mais ça me rappelle ceux de Blaine...

- A part que ceux de Blaine sont plus... Intimes !

Kurt rougit en souriant légèrement mais son visage se referma bien vite.

- Maintenant, explique-moi tout : Cooper puis Blaine.

- D'accord, alors...

_**"2 jours plus tôt"**_

Kurt se trouvait devant la maison Anderson. Il avait bien pris soin de ne pas oublier la boite contenant la bague mais il fouillait constament dans sa poche de peur de la faire tomber. Blaine l'avait averti qu'il passait voir les Warblers donc Kurt savait que la voie était libre. Il rejeta une nouvelle fois ses doutes, passa une main sur ses cheveux dans un geste habituel puis frappa à la porte. Ce fut justement celui à qui il voulait parler qui ouvrit, Cooper.

- Kurt, bonjour ! Heu... Blaine n'est pas là. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Si, justement. Je voulais te demander quelque chose...

Il sortit la boite couleur noisette de sa poche et vit le visage de Cooper se décomposer.

- Tu veux le demander en mariage ?

Les yeux de Kurt s'allumèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Oui !

Cooper voyait rouge. Déjà savoir son frère avec un homme le dégoutait mais les savoir mariés... Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

- Ne fait pas ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je suis un Anderson.

- Mais Cooper...

- Ta gueule ! Et ne t'approche plus de Blaine ! Jamais ! Espèce de tafiolle !

- Cooper...

- La ferme ! Et dégage !

- Mais, explique-moi.

- Dé-ga-ge !

- Cooper...

Kurt savait qu'il ne devrait pas insiter mais il avait besoin de comprendre pouquoi Cooper le traitait comme ça.

Ce dernier ne pouvait plus se retenir et se jeta sur Kurt dans le but de lui faire mal, comme il lui avait fais mal à lui en changeant son frère en homo.

Kurt tenta de se débattre mais Cooper reprenait le dessus à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à sortir de la maison, il pleurait et était débraillé de s'être trop débattu. Il courrut jusqu'à sa voiture et s'éloigna le plus possible de cet homme.

_**"Retour au moment présent"**_

- Voila Mercy. Tu sais tout.

- Ho Kurt ! Dieu tout puissant ! Et tu n'as rien dis à Blaine ?

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais était obligé de lui parler de la bague. De toute façon, il m'a dis qu'il m'avait vu sortir de chez lui décoiffé et débraillé, il en a conclu que Cooper et moi... Désolé, je ne veux même pas y penser.

- Et tu lui as dis ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?

- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, _Kurt fondit en larmes et eu du mal à terminer sa phrase_, ensuite... Ensuite, il m'a appellé Hummel et il est parti sans se retourner. Il était tellement en colère, si tu l'avais vu ! Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs, c'était HORRIBLE !

Mercedes ne trouva rien à redire, elle était choquée par l'attitude de Cooper, mais le pire, ce devait être de voir Kurt aussi dévasté. Elle le pris dans ses bras et bien vite, après avoir pleuré tout son saoul, il s'endormit. Mercedes le recoucha dans le lit et envoya un message à Rachel.

**SMS à Rachel** : Viens chez moi. Opération Diva.

**SMS de Rachel** : Ok. C'est Kurt ?

**SMS à Rachel** : Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

**SMS de Rachel** : Finn m'a dis que tu lui avais dis que Kurt restait chez toi hier soir. Et que tu avais rajouté qu'il n'était pas bien. D'ailleurs, il a quoi ?

**SMS à Rachel** : Je te le dis tout à l'heure. Bisous, à toute.

* * *

**Alors... Cooper est un idiot ? Moi je pense que oui !**

**Je poste vraiment plus tôt mais je ne peux pas m'en empécher ! Surtout avec toutes vos super reviews ! La suite je ne sais pas quand... Tout ce que je peux dire c'est : Avant samedi !**


	4. Chapter 4 : SMS

**Chapitre 4 : SMS.**

**Pendant que Kurt se trouve chez Mercedes.**

Santana ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un Blaine mal en point, les yeux rouges et un mouchoir à la main.

- Allez entres. Explique-moi tout. C'est Kurt ?

- Et Cooper...

- Non ! Kurt et... Cooper ? Ho, j'ai des images qui me passent par la tête maintenant...

Blaine expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'auditorium puis il avoua qu'il n'avait pas regardé les messages reçu sur son télephone.

- Et tu attends quoi ?

Santana pris le portable des mains de Blaine et ouvrit les messages.

**SMS de Mercedes, 20H32** : Blaine, c'est Mercy. Kurt est chez moi, il dort et a pleuré, tu m'expliques ?

**21H07** : Blaine !

**23H19** : HOBBIT ! C'est encore moi ! Kurt dort toujours. Mais il se tourne et se retourne dans le lit... Je fais quoi ? Ha, aussi il dit souvent "Blaine"... Et il rajoute toujours "désolé" après ton nom... J'aimerai bien dormir moi ! Mais je veux pas le laisser dans cet état... Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bon Blaine, Mercedes a récupéré Kurt. Et elle voudrait comprendre...

- Il lui dira. Il sait mieux que moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cooper !

- Bon allez, restes là cette nuit. Mais demain on va les voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir si ce que tu penses est vrai ? Bon, dors !

Blaine se réveilla le lendemain attiré par l'odeur des pancakes. Il regarda son télephone plus par habitude qu'autre chose et fut intrigué par un nouveau message de Mercedes.

**SMS de Mercedes, 10H43** : Kurt m'a tout expliqué par rapport à Cooper. Je te laisse l'honneur de demander à ton frère la vérité, mais fais-le où je le tue ! Ha oui autre chose : Kurt ne t'a pas trompé. Il ne le fera jamais : Il t'aime !

- Hey Hobbit ! Déjeunes. Ensuite on va chez Mercedes.

- Non, c'est bon. J'irai chez moi. Faut que je parle à Cooper.

- Comme tu veux.

Rachel arriva chez Mercedes alros que Kurt prenait sa douche. Son amie lui expliqua la situation et proposa une journée shooping.

Une fois Kurt prêt, les trois "Divas" se dirigèrent vers le centre commercial. Le jeune homme semblait absorbé par les vitrines et oublia sa douleur pendant quelques heures.

En passant devant une boutique de noeuds papillons, Kurt détourna les yeux, la soirée de la veille lui revenant en tête. Mercedes et Rachel s'en rendirent compte. Les noeuds papillons, la lubie de Blaine ! "Pauvre Kurt, pensaient-elle, il l'aime tellement...".

Vers quinze heures, Blaine eu enfin le courage de franchir la porte de sa maison. Cooper se trouvait face à lui, un sourire exagéré marquant son visage.

- Bonjour Blaine !

- Banalités, vraiment ? Maintenant Cooper, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier quand Kurt est venu.

- Ha ! Tu vas rire...

Trente-trois minutes plus tard, Blaine pleurait dans sa chambre, voir Cooper raconter comment il avait frappé Kurt était intenable. Mais le pire, c'était la raison de la venue de Kurt chez lui. Il voulait l'épouser ! Blaine y avait beaucoup pensé depuis l'histoire de Finn et Rachel mais suite à la réaction de Kurt, il avait abandonné l'idée. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Kurt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu confiance en Kurt ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Blaine ne se réveilla que le lendamain matin. Assez tôt car il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi précedente.

La seule chose qui lui passa par la tête fut d'appeler Kurt mais il préféra prendre le temps de déjeuner et de se doucher pour trouver une excuse valable à son comportement qu'il espérait excusable.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Blaine se jeta sur le téléphone et appela Kurt, une fois. Deux fois. Trois, Quatre... Aucune réponse. Il comprenait très bien que Kurt ne lui réponde pas mais après Quinze appels... Blaine décida donc de se rendre chez Kurt. Il était sûr de pouvoir lui parler.

Une fois mit à la porte par Blaine, Cooper se dirigea vers la maison Hummel. Kurt le vit arriver et ne lui ouvrit pas. Il pensait que Cooper abandonnerait et qu'il partirait.

Il avait tord.

L'ainé Anderson commençait à s'énerver et à pousser la porte d'entrée. Kurt, lui, avait peur.

- Tu veux quoi Cooper ? Blaine m'a quitté t'es content !

- Non ! Parce qu'il ne veux plus me voir. C'est mon frère et il me déteste.

Kurt pouvait entendre les sanglots dans la voix de Cooper.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, il ne m'aurait pas quitté et tu serais toujours en bon terme avec lui ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !

Dans un accès de rage, Cooper enfonça la porte et se retrouva face à un Kurt terrifié, le visage déformé par la peur.

- Tu m'as VOLE... MON FRERE !

Et Kurt fut assaillit par une dizaine de coups de couteaux dans la gorge, ponctué d'injures en tous genres.

Puis, Cooper le laissa pour mort sur le sol de son entrée.

* * *

**Je sais je suis horrible...**

**En plus, je ne pourrai pas reposter avant la semaine prochaine... Je pense que je posterai jeudi...**

**Sorry encore...**

**Vos impressions ? Merci encore pour toutes vos super reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déçoit pas...**

**Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Détresse

**Chapitre 5 : Détresse.**

Lorsque Blaine arriva devant la maison de Kurt, il fut d'abord étonné que la porte soir grande ouverte alors qu'il faisait -10°C dehors. Puis le silence l'intrigua, ce silence qui n'existait pas dans la vie de Kurt, il y avait toujours du bruit chez lui, de la musique, la télévition, ou encore sa merveilleuse voix lorsqu'il chante. Mais le pire, c'était la flaque qu'il voyait s'agrandir dans l'entrée, la flaque qui ne ressemblait pour rien au monde à de la neige fondue. Cette flaque qui ressemblait étrangement à... Du sang...

- Ho mon dieu Kurt !

Blaine se précipita dans l'entrée et trouva Kurt couché au sol, les yeux clos.

- Kurt ! Non, Kurt... Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas ! Je... Je t'aime Kurt !

L'interpelé ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour se plonger dans le regard de son âme-soeur. Une dernière fois.

- Blaine...

- Kurt ! Ne dis rien. J'appelle une ambulance. Je t'en pris, ai-confiance en moi, _Blaine attrappa son téléphone maladroitement, le fit tomber une fois car ses mains pleines de sang glissaient, puis reussit enfin à taper "15" sur son écrant tactile, _Allô, venez vite, il perd beaucoup de sang. Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Oui. Oui. D'accord. Heu... 19, rue des Feufollets. 10 minutes, d'accord. Mais... Attendez, je peux faire quelque chose avant que vous arriviez ? Humm... Merci, _Blaine raccrocha et replongea son regard dans celui de Kurt_, Mon Coeur... Tiens le coup je t'en pris...

- Blaine.. Je t'... Je...

- Shut...

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Et je ne supporterai pas d'etre séparé de toi alors, je t'en pris accroche-toi. NON ! Non, Kurt. Je t'en supplis réouvre les yeux... Kurt... Ne me laisses pas ! Je ne tiendrai pas sans toi... Je t'aime... Plus que tout... J'ai été con et je sais tout ce que Cooper à fait. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte que tu allais mal à cause de lui... J'ai étais con et je m'en veux. Tellement ! Alors, je t'en pris, reviens-moi ! Que je puisse te sérer dans mes bras encore, que je puisse encore t'embrasser, que je sente encore ta peau sur la mienne, que... Ne me laisse pas...

A ce moment là, Blaine n'en pouvait plus et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Kurt pour respirer leur odeur. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette position, tenant Kurt tout contre son coeur. Mais lorsque les ambulanciers arrivèrent, il laissa les medecins l'emporter sur un branquard.

Burt était arrivé quelques secondes après les secours. En voyant Blaine aussi dévasté, il ne put s'empécher de le serrer dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

- Monsieur ? Vous montez avec votre fils je suppose.

- Non. Blaine vas-y. Je prendrai ma voiture. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, _Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Burt le devança_, et non ce n'est pas discutable !

- Merci Mr Hummel.

- Burt.

- Je prendrai soin de lui Burt. Je vous le promet !

- Allez, vas.

Le bouclé sprinta jusqu'à l'ambulance et s'assit aux côtés de Kurt. Il lui tint la main pendant tout le trajet en lui chuchotant des paroles empreintes d'amour.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Blaine ne fut pas autorisé à entrer au bloc et resta donc à faire les cents pas dans le couloir.

Après deux heures d'une attente insoutenable, un medecin arriva enfin. Burt, qui était arrivé une heure auparavant, se leva précipitament pour face à l'homme.

- Vous etes là pour Mr Hummel ?

- Oui.

En entendant le nom de Kurt, Blaine releva la tête.

- Sa gorge était bien amochée mais l'opération s'est bien passée.

- Merci mon dieu !

- Mr Hummel est dans une chambre au deuxième étage. Nous n'attendons plus que son réveil.

- On peux aller le voir ?

- Bien entendu. Mais il vous faudra faire une chose : s'il commence à se réveiller, appelez-moi instantanément.

- D'accord. Merci docteur.

Les yeux de Blaine brillaient enfin d'un espoir nouveau après la détresse qui les dominaient pendant les heures précédantes. Kurt était vivant. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

En arrivant devant le lit de son fils, Burt ne réussit plus à contrôler ses larmes et s'effondra dans les bras d'un Blaine désemparé. Ce dernier finit pas s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises présentes à côtés de Kurt et lui attrappa la main.

- Tout s'est bien passé Kurt. Heureusement, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu m'avais quitté. Ton père est là aussi, Kurt. On a eu tellement peur pour toi... _Blaine tenta de ravaler ses larmes mais sa peine était trop forte, il commença à pleurer._ Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille Kurt. Je t'aime tellement... Je sais ce que tu étais venu faire à la maison. Je veux finir ma vie avec toi Kurt. Je veux porter fièrement un anneau où nos deux noms seraient gravés... Tu es l'amour de ma vie Kurt... Je... Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Kurt... J'en peux plus. Tu me manques tellement...

Burt pouvait sentir la peine dans la voix de Blaine, voir la détresse de ses yeux et le tremblement de ses mains. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi Blaine... Calme-toi...

- Il a faillit mourir ! J'ai faillit le perdre...

- Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai faillit le perdre... Mais saches que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu est comme mon fils maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas eu confiance en lui, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait trompé, je lui ai fais du mal... Vous devriez me détester...

- Mais ce n'est pas la cas. Je sais que tu as fais ça sous le coup de la colère. J'ai eu le même genre de dispute avec la mère de Kurt ou encore avec Carole. C'est tout à fait normal.

- Mais vous ne les avez jamais insulté.

- Ho que si... Je suis resté en froid avec la mère de Kurt pendant plusieurs semai...

Le bras droit de Kurt remua légèrement et les mains de Blaine se ressérairent autour de leur prise. La main de Kurt blanchit légèrement sous la pression avant que le bouclé ne se rappelle des paroles du medecin.

- Il faut prévenir quelqu'un.

Blaine se jeta alors dans le couloir, il était hystérique. L'homme de sa vie venait de lui prouver qu'il s'accrochait. Il hurlait dans le couloir et certains medecins le regardèrent bizarremment mais il s'en fichait.

Kurt était vivant et il allait se réveiller.

Il allait vivre et Blaine serait à ses côtés.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est légèrement plus long... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre suivant...**

**Je vous adore lecteurs et reviewers adorés ! Je vous adore !**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir ! En plus, elles me donnent une de ces inspiration !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Rechute

**Chapitre 6 : Rechute.**

Le medecin était arrivé dans la salle de réveil trente secondes après le mouvement de bras de Kurt. Il avait trouvé Burt entrain d'essayer de calmer un Kurt qui manquait de s'étouffer avec son tube d'oxygène. Le Dr Lincol pria Kurt de stoper tous mouvements pour qu'il puisse lui retirer le tuyau qui le génait tant.

Un fois que l'on eu un tuyau retiré et un Kurt calmé, le medecin expliqua la situation.

- Mr Hummel, vous vous trouvez à l'hôpital de Lima. Vous avez subi une lourde opération après une agression à votre domicile. Heureusement que ce jeune homme est arrivé. Quelques minutes de plus et vos cordes vocales auraient été trop endomagées. Nous avons réussi à les conserver dans un état acceptable. Mais...

- Donc mon fils pourra continuer le Glee Club.

- Mais il ne faudra pas trop forcer.

- Qu... Quoi ? Ca veux dire quoi exactement ?

Blaine savait que le chant était la raison de vivre de Kurt. Le medecin venait d'insinuer qu'il ne pourrait plus chanter, c'était bien ça ?

- Je suis désolé Mr Hummel mais vous ne pourrez plus chanter.

- Non... Non...

Kurt n'avait rien dis depuis le début de peur d'avoir mal mais là, c'en était trop...

- Je... Vraiment plus... Chanter ?

- Je suis désolé Mr Hummel. Nous avons fait de notre mieux.

- Je... Non, je... Ce n'est pas vrai... Vous pouvez... Sortir ?

- Bien sûr. Une infirmière repassera dans une ou deux heures pour changer votre pansement.

Burt et Blaine se levèrent aussi, ils ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient rester là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, Burt n'osa pas se retourner de peur de s'effondrer encore une fois. Il savait que son fils mettrait du temps à se remettre de cette révélation.

- Blaine... Tu peux... Rester ?

- Si tu veux.

Blaine revint donc sur ses pas et s'assit sur la même chaise qu'auparavant. Il n'osa pas prendre la main de Kurt, de peur d'être rejeté.

- Blaine...

- Non, attends. Avant tout, je dois m'excuser. J'ai été le pire des idiots en ne voulant pas t'écouter l'autre jour dans l'auditorium et je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurai dû voir que tu étais bizarre après... Mais je me suis imaginé des choses et j'ai eu peur de te perdre... Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne pensais pas que Cooper puisse être un connard à ce point là... Mais Kurt, c'est lui qui t'a...?

- Oui...

- Rah... Je vais le tuer ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !

- Blaine... Calme-t...

- En plus, je suis sûr que maintenant, tu ne veux plus me voir.

- Pourquoi... Je ne... Voudrais pas ?

- Je t'ai appelé "Hummel"... J'ai osé t'appeler "Hummel"... Comme ces idiots qui te persécutaient et contre qui on se battaient, je m'en veux tellement.

- Blaine... Tu raddotes quand... Tu t'en veux...

- Je sais mais c'est vrai !

- Ecoute-moi maintenant... Je ne t'en... Veux pas... Je ne pourrai jamais... Je t'aime et... Je sais que tu étais mal à... A cause de ton... Frère.

- Tu m'aimes encore ?

- Toujours ! Approche... Toi.

Blaine obéit et Kurt réussit à bouger une de ses mains pour la passer sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

- Je t'aimerai toujours... Quoi qu'il arrive. Et tu sais... Maintenant que je ne peux... Plus chanter... Tu es ma seule raison de vivre.

- Je t'aime.

Kurt passa son bras derrière la nuque de Blaine et le fit s'approcher. Ce dernier comprit le message et posa sa bouche sur les lèvres de Kurt.

Ils attendaient ça depuis si longtemps.

Mais le trop plein d'émotions secoua un peu trop le petit coeur de Kurt déjà assez endomagé par l'opération. Les machines commençairent à s'affoler et Blaine se redressa rapidement.

- Kurt ? Kurt, calme-toi.

- Je... Je suis... Désolé. Je n'y... Arrive pas... Je... J'arrive plus... A respirer...

- Kurt calme-toi. S'il te plait. Calme-toi.

Blaine passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour appeller quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de l'aider. Les medecins, qui avaient entendu les machines, pénétrairent instantanément dans la chambre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On s'est... On s'est embrassé et ça à commencé à biper de plus en plus vite... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Poussez-vous maintenant,_ le medecin se tourna ensuite vers les infirmiers_. Le rythme cardiaque se ralentit, ça ve se régulariser.

- Docteur, ça ne descend pas un peu trop bas là ?

- Massage cardiaque. Maintenant !

Kurt venait de perdre connaissance. Blaine s'était recroquevillé contre un mur dans un coin de la chambre et recommencait à pleurer.

- On le perd. Massage.

- Il ne réagit pas.

- Défibrilateur.

Blaine n'osait pas regarder mais malheureusement pour lui, il entendait toujours les cris des medecins à côté.

- Il est redevenu stable.

- Oui mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit dans le coma.

Blaine se releva.

- Qu... Quoi ?

- Jeune homme, votre ami...

- Petit ami.

- J'ai bien peur que votre petit ami soit tombé dans un coma profond.

- Mais comment c'est possible ? Il était très bien il y a deux minutes.

- Je suis désolé mais c'était à prévoir.

- Quoi ? POURQUOI vous ne l'avez pas dis avant ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais avec une opération aussi chargée, la rechute était prévisible.

- VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ?

- Désolé monsieur. Calmez-vous s'il vous plait.

- COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE L'HOMME DE MA VIE EST DANS LE COMA ?

- Monsieir, vous allez être obligé de sortir.

- NON ! Non, je me calme d'accord. Mais laissez-moi rester avec Kurt.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Burt arrivait après la bataille. Mais il ne pouvait blâmer que son estomac...

- Monsieur Hummel, votre fils est tombé dans le coma après une rechute suite à l'opération.

- Et combien de temps il va rester comme ça ?

- Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Ce peut être 2 jours. Ou 2 ans.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Je pense que... S'il doit rester dans le coma, je dois lui dire certaines choses.

Blaine s'était rassit aux côtés de Kurt et avait rattrapé sa main.

Les medecins sortirent, accompagnés de Burt. Ce dernier devait régler certaines choses avec les assistantes mais il se devait de laisser Blaine seul avec Kurt. Le petit ami de son fils n'oserai jamais se laisser aller devant lui.

A l'interieur de la chambre, Blaine parlait à Kurt, il lui disait que jamais il ne le laisserait. Que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je t'aime Kurt.

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 6 !**

**Je sais, 2 chapitres dans la meme journée... Mais ça ne continuera pas comme ça...**

**Merci pour vos reviews super !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Recherche

**Chapitre 7 : Recherche.**

Deux semaines.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Kurt était dans le coma et deux semaines que Blaine passait tous les jours à l'hôpital. Et il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements. La gorge de Kurt se portait un peu mieux et il ne restait plus que des cicatrices mais les medecins avaient été incapables de prévoir si elle refonctionnerait comme avant.

Blaine commencait à fatiguer. Il allait à droite, à gauche toute la journée depuis que son petit ami était tombé dans un coma profond. Biensûr il allait en cour mais dès qu'il sortait du lycée, il se ruait dans sa voiture et foncait jusqu'à l'hôpital pour voir s'il y avait une amélioration. Mais rien. Depuis deux semaines que Blaine espérait, il n'y avait aucun changement. Kurt restait paisiblement endormi.

Tous les soirs, lorsque Blaine arrivait dans la chambre de Kurt, il posait son sac et son manteau sur le fauteuil à côté de la porte puis allait chercher la chaise que les infirmiers rangeaient chaque matin. Il s'asséyait ensuite aux côtés de Kurt et lui prenait la main. Tous les soirs c'était la même chose : Blaine parlait, pendant des heures, et aucune voix ne venait faire écho à la sienne. Il finissait souvent par s'endormir sur la chaise et se faisait réveiller au milieu de la nuit par une infirmière qui venait changer les cathéters de Kurt. Il se levait donc, allait attraper son sac et son manteau et repartait. Il était toujours triste de devoir quitter Kurt mais était obligé alors il le faisait. A contre coeur, certe, mais il le faisait.

En cour, les professeurs étaient assez laxistes avec Blaine car ils avaient été mis au courant de sa situation. Blaine ne faisait presque plus ses devoirs, il s'endormait en cour et s'éloignait petit à petit de ses amis. Ces derniers s'en rendaient compte mais ne savaient pas quoi faire pour remonter le moral de Blaine. Ils avaient essayé tellement de chose depuis le drame : une soirée, une journée dans son parc d'attraction favori, une chanson. Rien n'avait fonctionné. C'était surtout parce que Blaine ne voulait rien faire. Il se cachait toujours derrière une excuse idiote : "pas le temps", "il faut que je travaille", "je dois aller voir Burt", ou encore : "faut que je parle à Kurt". Alors il restait seul. Définitivement seul. Extremement seul.

Au cour de la première semaine, Blaine ne sortait que très rarement de l'hôpital. Burt et ses parents passaient lui apporter des habits propres tous les deux jours. Même si Burt passait tous les jours voir son fils. Biensûr, il ne restait pas autant que Blaine car il rejoignait Carole chez eux. Elle lui apportait du soutient.

Blaine, lui, n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer, surtout pendant la deuxième semaine. Il avait déposé plainte le lundi suivant la rechute de Kurt. Ses parents avaient donc aidé à la recherche de Cooper et ils étaient trop choqué par l'attitude de leur fils ainé. Ils préféraient donc rester loin de leur petit dernier. Son frère lui avait déjà fait tant de mal, ils ne voulaient pas le voir souffrir, lui et leur futur gendre. En tous cas, ils espèraient que Kurt devienne leur gendre. Il avait tellement redonné vie à Blaine. Et maintenant qu'il était dans le coma, ils se rendaient bien compte que ce jeune homme comptait énormément pour leur fils. Ils savaient que si un jour, Blaine devait choisir entre eux et Kurt, le choix pencherait surement vers ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient des âmes soeurs, ça sautait aux yeux.

Blaine était donc seul face à sa peur. Sa peur de perdre Kurt, de perdre son coeur, de se perdre lui même. Parce que sans Kurt, Blaine n'est rien. C'est Blaine et Kurt. Et pas autre chose.

Le bouclé s'était promis que si son petit ami succombait, il mettrait fin à ses jours. Mais ça, ce n'était que le cas extrème. Il n'espèrait pas en arriver là.

La deuxième semaine, il avait repri les cours. Mais l'envie n'était pas au rendez-vous. La seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était Kurt à ses côtés.

**Gendarmerie du Nevada. 10 heures. Le 4 Mai, soit exactement deux semaines après la rechute du châtain.**

- Bon, les gars, récapitulons.

- Cooper Anderson, jeune homme de 27 ans, recherché dans tout le pays pour tentative d'assasinat.

- Vit à New York mais ses parents habitent Lima, Ohio.

- Il a fui l'Ohio il y a deux semaines. Enfin, nous le suppossons car son relevé de carte banquaire nous montre qu'il a retiré de l'agent dans le Missouri puis dans le Colorado. Nous suppossons aussi qu'il se trouve en Californie car il a réservé une place dans un bateau pour demain 17 heures.

- Les collègues de l'Ohio ont repassé l'enquête au collègues du Kansas pour tenter de l'arrêter mais il a réussi à leur passer entre les doigts. Alors ils nous ont passé le flambeau pour qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il passe en Californie. Malheureusement, il nous a berné et il est passé.

- Le plan final est prévu pour demain.

- On réquisitionnera toutes les voitures et patrouilles disponibles dans les états alentours.

- On formera un barrage autour de la Californie.

- Et on bloquera toutes les possibilités qu'il pourrait avoir pour prendre la mer.

- On le chope avant qu'il monte dans ce putain de bateau. Puis on l'enferme pour tentetative d'assasinat sur un mineur.

- Et aussi une amende pour avoir fui la police.

- Bravo les gars. Rapide, léger, complet. Je vous félicite. Il ne manque qu'une chose : le mobile de la tentative de meurtre.

- Son frère allait se marier avec le jeune Kurt Hummel. Et Cooper Anderson est homophobe.

- Il a d'abord frappé Mr Hummel à plusieurs reprises puis a tenté de le tuer avec un couteau de cuisine subtilisé chez ses parents où il séjournait pour quelques semaines.

- Le jeune Hummel a été opéré rapidement de la gorge mais il a rechuté il y deux semaines. Il se trouve maintenant dans un coma profond.

- Bien les gars. Bien. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Reposez-vous. Demain nous avons une grosse journée qui nous attend.

- Merci, chef.

- A demain, chef.

- Au revoir, chef.

- Comptez sur nous, chef.

- Salut, les gars.

* * *

**Voila le chapitre 7.**

**Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand choses mais il fallait que ça se fasse comme ça. Pour ce chapitre au moins. Promis, il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain.**

**Je précise aussi que les états nommés n'ont pas été choisi au hasard. J'ai écri ce chapitre ( surtout la dernière partie ) avec une carte des Etats-Unis sous le nez...**

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! La suite je ne sais pas trop quand mais dans pas trop longtemps. Je vous promet que vous aurez un nouveau chpitre avant la fin de la semaine. Au pire, ce sera ce weekend...**

**Merci pour vos super reviews !**

**Je vous adore !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Espoir

**Chapitre 8 : Espoir.**

**Un port quelque part en Californie. 16 heures 39. Le 15 Mai.**

"Embarquement iminant."

- Bon les gars, tous en place ?

- Oui, chef.

Les policiers se trouvaient en planque depuis presque 2 heures et ils commençaient à avoir chaud. Il faisait environ 28°C à l'ombre et 32°C au soleil, c'était insoutenable. Mais ils restaient tout de même en faction. Pour ces deux jeunes hommes qui avaient faillit tout perdre à cause d'un enfoiré d'homophobe.

- Lary ! Il se dirige vers toi. Bouges, bouges, bouges.

- Oui chef !

Le jeune policier prénommé Lary sortit rapidement de sa cachette près de la porte d'embarquement et se précipita vers Cooper.

- Hé ! Vous étes en état d'arrestation !

Lary était tout nouveau dans la police et c'était son premier jour sur le terrain. Il avait vu ça dans les films, crier avant d'atteindre le suspect. Il pourrait maintenant vous assurer que ça ne fonctionnait que dans les films.

Cooper Anderson en entendant ce cri se retourna rapidement avant de changer de direction dans le but d'atteindre sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il était sûr d'être en sécurité. Par chance, il avait continué le sport et courait assez souvent avec son manager. Il arriva donc à son bolide avant que le policier ne le rejoigne et sauta à l'interieur grâce au toit ouvrant qu'il avait laissé décapoté. Il démara, toujours suivit du policier qui commençait à fatiguer. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Malheureusement pour Cooper, il n'avait pas refait le plein d'essence depuis son départ de Lima et sa voiture planta bout de trente secondes à peine.

Il sorti de l'habitacle et se remit à courir.

Lary n'allait peut-être pas très vite, mais son cerveau fonctionnait à trois cents kilomètres heures. Il connaissait cette ville comme sa poche, il trouverait bien un racourcit. Il marmonna dans sa barbe.

- Mais où est ce putain de racourcit ? Ha ! Enfin, là.

Lary bifuraqua à droite puis courut à travers quelques ruelles pendant environ quarantes secondes avant de se retouver face à une Lamborgini flamboyante, la voiture de Cooper. Et là, : Kof, kof... La voiture s'arrêta et Lary vit Cooper sortir du véhicule pour se remettre à courir. Malheureusement, le suspect n'avait pas regardé la route en face de lui et se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

Lary passa sa jambe derrière celles de Cooper et le fit tomber face contre terre. Il lui mis les mains dans le dos puis les menottes.

- Vous étes en état d'arrestation.

- Vous avez déjà dit ça !

- La ferme. Arrête de rire gamin et relève-toi.

- Arrêtez de me faire rire ! Vous devez être plus jeune que moi...

Lary mit une claque à Cooper pour le faire taire et le redressa rapidement pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Il attrapa son talki-walki et appela son supérieur.

- Chef... Je l'ai. Au croissement entre la deuxième et la quatrième rue.

- Bon boulot Lary. Allez les gars ! Il est hors d'état de nuire. Enfin !

**Hôpital de Lima. 19 heures 48. Le 15 Mai.**

- Blaine ?

- Papa ?

- C'est Cooper. Les policiers viennent de passer aux informations. Il est en prison. Son procès est dans deux mois.

- Papa... J'en ai rien à carrer de Cooper. Il est en prison. Bien. Mais c'est pas ça qui va ramener Kurt...

Blaine se mit à pleurer et son père le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu comprends Papa ? Je peux pas vivre sans Kurt. Cooper je m'en fichait déjà avant mais là en plus, il a voulu me séparer de Kurt. Donc j'en ai rien à taper de cet idiot.

- Oui je comprend. Mais regardes, Kurt a reprit des couleurs et les medecins ont dit qu'il se portait très bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire opérer.

- Mais il ne s'est pas REVEILLE !

- Shut, shut, calme-toi mon fils. Il est fort. Il t'aime. Tu le retrouveras ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Mais s'il a pas envie de se réveiller ? C'est surement mieux là où il est. Ici, personne ne nous accepte. Même mon propre frère me rejète.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'occupes pas de ceux qui sont contre toi. Ce ne sont que des lâches qui envient le bonheur que tu partages avec Kurt. Tu vaus beaucoup mieux que tous ces ignorants imatures qui peuplent le monde. Et Kurt aussi. Vous êtes heureux ensembles. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ecoute-moi bien mon fils : Il se réveillera. Parce qu'il t'aime. Et qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, tout comme toi sans lui. Vous êtes relié. Et jamais il ne te laissera. Je te le promets.

- Merci Papa. Est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu seul avec Kurt ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci Papa. Et merci aussi d'être là. Pour moi comme pour lui.

- Tu es mon fils. Je serais toujous là pour toi.

Le père de Blaine s'éloigna et sorti de la chambre. Blaine qui avait laché la main de Kurt pendant son entrevue avec son père, la reprit.

- Kurt... Mon amour, je t'en pris, réveille-toi. Je sais que tous les soirs lorsque j'arrive je te dis ça et tu dois en avoir assez mais... Réveille-toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu me manques tellement. Tellement... Ho, tu sais, j'ai eu une super note en histoire aujourd'hui. Et ils m'ont tous demandé de tes nouvelles. Finn et Rachel n'ont toujours pas reparlé de leur mariage et c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai pas envie de les entendre. Mercedes voudrait venir te voir avec les filles mais elles ont pas le temps... Quinn doit faire sa réeducation alors elles l'accompagnent toutes. Et tu sais, heu... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ha oui : Joe. Et bien, je crois qu'il craque sur Quinn. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il est arrivé dans le Glee Club, elle n'arrête pas de le regarder en cachète... Et les "New Direction" m'ont chanté une chanson. Ils sont vraiment tous mal pour toi. Ha et aussi : ton père ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui. Il te demande de l'excuser et il dit qu'en compensation, il restera un peu plus longtemps demain. Et... Kurt ?

Le-dit Kurt bougea une paupière. Puis la deuxième se décolla délicatement pour laisser place à une pupille bleu océan.

- Kurt... Enfin ! Ho Dieu que je suis content de revoir enfin tes yeux. Je t'aime tellement Kurt. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Encore une fois. Tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

- Bl... Blaine ?

- Kurt... Tu... Tu as fais une rechute. Tu es resté deux semaines et un jour dans le coma. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai eu vraiment peur de te perdre encore une fois Kurt. Maintenant, je te promets que je resterai toujours à tes côtés. J'aurai toujours confiance en toi. Et je te protègerai de tous ces idiots comme Cooper qui ne nous acceptent pas. Je t'aime Kurt. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours.

- Blaine... Tait-toi... Un peu... Et laisse-... Moi en... Placer une.

- D'accord, d'accord, désolé. Je... D'accord je me tais.

- J'ai entendu... Tout ce... Que... Tu as... Dis... Lorsque j'était... Dans le... Coma mais... Aussi après... L'opération... Tu pourrais... Me passer... Ma Veste...

- Bien sûr. Bien sûr, _Blaine se dirigea vers la veste netoillée du sang de Kurt par les infirmiers et la lui tendit_. Tiens. Tu veux peut-être que je sorte quelque chose d'une poche.

- La... Droite.

- Ok.

Blaine sortit la boite noisette de la poche et la tendit à Kurt.

- Blaine Anderson... Veux-tu... M'épouser ?

- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Kurt passa maladroitement la bague au doigt de Blaine car il était encore engourdit par son coma.

Cette fois, Blaine evita de succomber à la tentation et n'embrassa pas Kurt. Il s'était réveillé enfin ! Et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer !

* * *

**Voila ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il sera plus long que les autres je pense, surtout vu ce que j'ai l'intention de faire...**

**Merci pour vos toujours super reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Souvenirs Partie 1

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs. Partie 1**

**New York, maison Hummel-Anderson. 8 heures 26. Le 19 Juillet 2024.**

- Papas ! Faut vous lever.

- Encore 2 minutes.

- Non. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je viens vous réveiller.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Kurt se redressa et s'assit sur son lit.

- Chris. Tu peux aller réveiller ton frère ?

- Si c'est de Darren dont tu parles, pas besoin, il est déjà levé et en train de faire le petit dej'.

- Holà... Tu devrais aller voir s'il ne fait pas de bétises. Je ne voudrais pas devoir dire à mon père qu'un de ses petits enfants a fait bruler la maison. Mais avant, tu peux aller réveiller Chord s'il-te-plait ?

- Oui P'pa. Et Léa ?

- Je m'en occupe Bonhomme. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, merci.

Kurt se tourna vers l'homme présent à ses côtés et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

- Blaine...Chéri. Il va falloir te lever.

- Mmmm...

- Allez. Je te rappelle qu'on va chez mon père aujourd'hui. Si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard, il faut se dépécher. En plus, il y aura Finn et Rachel.

- Avec Tom ?

- Oui. Alors lève-toi. Va prendre une douche pendant que je réveille Léa.

- Ok je me rend.

Blaine se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Halte-là Monsieur Hummel-Anderson. Depuis quand tu te lèves sans me dire bonjour ?

- Ho désolé mon Coeur...

Le bouclé fit donc demi-tour et embrassa langoureusement son mari pour se faire pardonner.

- Encore désolé.

- Pas grave. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Kurt se leva donc à son tour et s'habilla rapidement. Il se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur de la maison, l'étage des enfants. Il passa la première porte.

- Allez Princesse. Debout.

Kurt avait dit ça avant même d'atteindre le berceau de sa fille. Ce qui était assez idiot puisque son bébé n'avait que deux ans et qu'elle ne pourrait ni lui répondre ni se lever seule. Kurt se pencha donc au dessus du lit pour embrasser Léa et la sortie de sa gigoteuse rouge.

- Ho mon bébé chéri. Tu sais que je t'aime toi, _il frotta son nez contre celui, tout petit, de sa fille_. Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

Sans attendre de réponse, qui ne viendrait pas de toute façon, Kurt habilla rapidement sa fille. Il lui passa un jean mignature rouge, comme ceux de son père, un tee-shirt sobre blanc, mignature aussi, et un mini blazer bleu foncé aux lizerets rouge, comme l'uniforme des Warblers.

- Bon Kurt, chéri. Tu fais quoi là-haut ? Tu la noies ?

Blaine avait crié de la cuisine et avait l'air légèrement énervé.

- J'arrive Blaine, j'arrive ! _Kurt regarda sa fille avec amour avant de descendre les escaliers le menant au rez-de-chaussé. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Blaine qui était près à monter rejoinde son mari pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. _Bon anniversaire mon Coeur !

- Ha, j'ai cru que t'avais oublié...

- Comment pourrais-je oublier l'anniversaire de mon homme ?

- Ben comme t'en a pas parler ce matin...

- Je le crois pas ! T'as vraiment pensé que j'avais oublié ?

- Oui...

- Ho mon Amour...

Kurt déposa un baiser qu'il voulait chaste sur les lèvres de Blaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis et approfondit le baiser.

- Daddy... Vous pouvez pas vous calmer un peu ? Déjà que hier soir on a presque dû mettre des boules Quies...

- Oops désolé les garçons... _Blaine rougit légèrement avant de se ressaisir._ Bon, Darren, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : pourquoi tu n'es pas encore habillé ? Tout le monde est déjà près. Il ne reste plus que toi.

- Désolé Daddy. Mais j'était tellement exité d'aller chez papy que quand je me suis réveillé, je suis déscendu à la cuisine préparé le petit déj'. Je me suis dis que ça arrangerait tout le monde et que ce serait plus rapide.

- C'est bien mon grand. Mais en attendant, remonte dans ta chambre pour te changer.

- Oui Dad'.

Darren se précipita vers les escaliers de peur que son père ne se mette à crier mais il fut retenu par son autre père.

- Hephephep bonhomme... On ne dis plus bonjour à son vieux Papa ?

- Ho, pardon... Bonjour Papa !_ Il se jeta dans ses bras._ Et tu n'es pas vieux!

Darren avait dû oublier ce qu'il avait à faire car il resta accroché à son père.

- Darren ?

- Oui.

- Tu as déjà oublié ce que t'a demandé ton père ?

- Heu... Non. J'y vais.

- Aller Bonhomme. Et appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

- D'accord P'pa.

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras et la posa dans sa chaise haute. Avant de s'asseoir, il passa dire bonjour à ses autres enfants. Il ébourifa les cheveux de Chord avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne puis fit de même avec son ainé. Enfin, il tenta de le faire.

- Papa !

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de te faire un bisou non ?

- Je ne suis plus un bébé.

- Tu resteras toujours mon bébé. Quoi qu'il arrive mais si tu veux, je n'essaierai plus de te faire un bisou sur la tête. Sauf le soir lorsque je viens te voir et que tu dors déjà.

- Merci. Et tu pourrais essayer de ne plus m'ébourifer les cheveux aussi ? Parce que j'y ai passé deux heures ce matin, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs...

- Ho mon chéri, tu es comme ton père. Vous et la laque, ça fait un.

Blaine avait dis cette dernière phrase en lançant un regard entendu à son mari car depuis leur rencontre, Kurt avait réussi à se passer de laque une seule fois : lors de leur mariage. Bon, en même temps ça avait été une obligation de la part de Blaine. Mais ce dernier avait écouté sa moitié et accepté de ne plus mettre de gel.

- Je suis désolé Blaine. Je t'ai dis que j'essaierai de faire un effort. Tu vois même, je n'en mettrai pas aujourd'hui.

- Mais ça fait douze ans que tu me dis que tu feras des efforts Kurt...

L'interpelé regarda son mari dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit lui fit de la peine : de la déception. La déception d'un homme qui a fait des sacrifices pour rien. Kurt se serait bien frappé pour son idiotie mais il préféra s'approcher de son petit chat.

- Salut, toi. Comment tu vas mon Minou.

- Papa, pourquoi tu l'appelles touchours Minou ? Chon nom ch'est Chouchou.

- Chord... Déjà, on en parle pas la bouche pleine, _Kurt en profita pour attraper le petit animal avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop_, ça fait moche. Et ensuite, c'est mon chat. Je l'appelle comme je veux.

- Mais, _Chord fit bien attention d'avoir avalé avant de continuer, _après il ne va plus se rappeller de son prénom...

- C'est pour ça que tu veux pas que je l'appelle comme ça ? _Chord hocha la tête_. C'est une bonne raison mais je pense qu'il est assez inteligent pour se rappeler son nom. C'est comme quand je t'appelle mon Bébé, tu es bien capable de te rappeller ton nom après.

- C'est vrai. Bon, je vais me brosser les dents.

- Et Chord : arrête de te moquer de ton frère.

- Je ne me moque pas de Chris. C'est plutôt lui qui se moque de moi...

- Je ne parle pas de Chris... Mais je lui dirais quelques mots par rapport à ça. Allez, viens me faire un câlin.

Chord se jeta dans les bras de son père qui aurait perdu l'équilibre si Blaine n'était pas passé par là et l'avait rattrapé.

- Merci mon Coeur. Maintenant, files... Garnement,_ dit son père à Chord, Kurt se tourna ensuite vers son mari pour l'embrasser mais Blaine se retira sous prétexte qu'il devait faire manger Léa_. Blaine ?

* * *

**Voila ! J'avais dis que ce serait le dernier chapitre mais en fait, j'ai décidé de le couper parce qu'il sera long. Donc voila la première partie. Et merci à me Béta : Young Porcelain.**

**Je sens que vous ne voyez pas où je veux en venir mais vous comprendrez tout à la toute toute fin !**

**Et je ne sais pas si c'est repères sont important mais voici l'âge qu'ont pour moi les enfants de Kurt et Blaine : Chris : 12 ans. Darren : 8 ans. Chord : 5 ans. Léa : 2 ans.**

**J'espère que cette suite et presque fin n'est pas trop nulle...**


	10. Chapter 9 : Souvenirs Partie 2

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs. Partie 2**

**"Chord se jeta dans les bras de son père qui aurait perdu l'équilibre si Blaine n'était pas passé par là et l'avait rattrapé.**

**- Merci mon Coeur. Maintenant, files... Garnement,_ dit son père à Chord, Kurt se tourna ensuite vers son mari pour l'embrasser mais Blaine se retira sous prétexte qu'il devait faire manger Léa_. Blaine ?"**

- Chris ? Tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec ton père.

- D'ac' Dad'.

Son père avait l'air tellement énervé que Chris, qui aurait protesté en temps normal, se dépêcha de déguerpir.

Il ne restait plus que les deux conjoints et leur petite fille dans la cuisine.

- Blaine ? C'est quoi le pro...

- Tu me demandes où est le problème ! Tu ne le vois pas ?

- Tu parles de la laque ?

- Non, j'en ai rien à faire de Ta laque. Tu ne comprends donc pas Kurt ? Depuis un mois, tu rentres tard, je dois m'occuper des enfants tout seul. Le matin quand tu pars, je ne suis même pas levé. On ne se voit plus que le weekend et encore, tu es souvent fatigué. Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler...

- Je vois. Mais c'est toi qui oses dire que tu t'occupes seul des enfants ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis resté à la maison avec Chris pendant que tu partais en tournée avec ton goupe. Et ne me dis pas que tu t'occupes des enfants seul. Parce que c'est faux. Chris, Chord et Darren vont à l'école et Léa va chez sa nounou. Toi et moi, pendant ce temps, on bosse. C'est normal. Sinon, on ne pourrait pas les faire manger !

- C'est tout à fait vrai mais ça n'empêche pas que tu me manques quand même. En plus, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fait le soir avant de rentrer pour que ça te prenne tant de temps.

- Mon Chéri, _dit le châtain._

Il se rapprocha de Blaine et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou de son mari mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue, accumulation de tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis un mois, que Kurt recueillit du bout des lèvres avant d'obliger Blaine à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mon Coeur, je sens que tu t'imagines des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. C'est vrai que je suis rentré tard mais c'est fini. Je t'ai préparé une surprise pour ton anniversaire et ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Alors, s'il-te-plait, arrêtes de te monter la tête, arrêtes de pleurer et ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement puis restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille se trouvait dans le salon, prête à partir.

- Chord ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ?

- Mais regardes... _Chord n'arrêtait pas de rire_. Avec son noeud-papillon là...

Darren se mit à pleurer suite à la moquerie de son frère et les deux parents virent rouge.

- CHORD ! Viens par là ! _Hurla le bouclé._

- Oui, Daddy_, Répondit l'intéressé_.

Le fauteur de troubles se dirigea vers la cuisine la tête basse de peur de croiser le regard incendiaire de son père.

- Assied-toi.

Chord s'exécuta sans discuter. Il savait pertinament qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment et que son père ne lui avait pas demandé de s'asseoir pour manger une glace en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Chord. Relèves la tête s'il-te-plait. Et regarde-moi dans les yeux. Ecoutes attentivement. Ton père et moi avont été rejeté toute notre adolescence à cause de notre homosexualité. Ton père a même faillit en mourir, alors je ne tolèrerai pas que tu persécutes ton frère à cause de ses choix vestimentaires.

- Mais Dad', avoues que ça fait bizarre.

- Je n'avais pas terminé.

- Pardon...

- De plus, si tu te moques des vêtements de Darren, tu te moques de moi aussi. _Ajouta son père_

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je m'habillais de la même façon...

Chord fut vraiment surpris car il n'avait jamais vu son père s'habiller de cette manière.

- Au lycée,et aussi Chord, lorsque tu te moques de ton frère, ça fait beaucoup de mal à Papa. _Rajouta Blaine._

- Je... Je... Je ne savais pas... Je... Je... Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça.

Chord se leva précipitament, rejoint Kurt et Darren et se jeta dans leurs bras en bafouillant des excuses au travers de ses larmes.

- Allez mon Grand. Calme-toi.

Kurt caressa le dos de son fils un petit moment puis lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Il répéta les mêmes mouvement avec Darren mais lui passa en plus les pouces sur les joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Bon allez ! Tous en voiture !

- OUI ! On va chez Papy heu ! On va chez Papy heu !

Darren semblait remis de ses émotions et sautait partout. Il finit tout de même par monter en voiture et Chris l'aida à s'attacher.

Blaine, qui avait déjà installé Léa dans son siège-auto, profita de ce moment de "calme" pour s'approcher de Kurt.

- Tu veux conduire ? Je pourrai le faire au retour.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est ton anniversaire et dès que tu seras avec Finn et P... Zut ! Oublies-ça. Bon, en clair, lorsqu'on sera arrivé chez mon père, tu vas te mettre à boire comme un trou. Et demain en rentrant, tu n'auras pas tout à fait décuvé...

- Si tu le dis. Alors, je conduis à l'allée, _conclut le bouclé._

Ils montèrent en voiture après s'être embrassés et Blaine se rappella de la phrase que Kurt n'avait pas terminé.

- Mon Coeur ?

- Mmm...

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ta phrase tout à l'heure ?

- J'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

- Je vois... Bon, je suppose que tu ne cracheras pas le morceau...

- Non M'sieur.

- Et je ne le saurais qu'en temps et en heures...

- Oui M'sieur.

Blaine considéra que la conversation était terminée et augmenta le son de la radio.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme il ne trouvait pas de bonne musique, Kurt mit un CD. C'était une compilation de toutes les performances des Warblers, allant de Teenage Dream à Glad You Came, en passant par When I Get You Alone ou encore Blackbird.

Blaine fredonnait, les enfants hurlaient et Kurt écoutait.

Le voyage commençait bien. Jusqu'à ce que le CD se termine et que Kurt rallume la radio.

* * *

**Voila !**

**Je suis enfin de retour après mon voyage en Angleterre et je vous rapporte un cadeau !**

**Le chapitre 9 deuxième partie !**

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal...**

**Et d'après-vous : Cette surprise, c'est quoi ?**

**Et va-t-il se passer un truc dans la voiture par rapport au fait que Kurt ait rallumé la radio ?**

**La suite heu... Dans la semaine prochaine. Je pense jeudi ou vendredi. Vive les weekend de quatre jours !**


	11. Chapter 9 : Souvenirs Partie 3

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs. Partie 3.**

**"Flash info de dernière minute :**

**Cooper Anderson, homophobe psycotique, a ce matin terminé sa peine de douze ans de prison. Il avait tenté d'assasiner un jeune homme mineur à l'époque, Kurt Hummel. Par chan..."**

Kurt coupa la radio en frapant le bouton, ce qui fit sursauter Léa qui se mit à pleurer.

- Papa ? Pourquoi ils ont dis ton nom à la radio ?

- C'est rien Darren, c'est rien. Je... Blaine, arrêtes la voiture s'il te plait. Arrêtes la voiture !

Le bouclé obéit de peur que Kurt finise par détruire la voiture. Il avait déjà enfoncé le bouton de la radio, alors imaginons ce qu'il était capable de faire avec une voiture entière.

Le plus agé sortit en courant et Blaine supossa qu'il pleurait.

- Ne bougez pas les enfants.

- Daddy attends. Papa a vraiment faillit m... M...

- Oui Chris. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux mais là, je dois aller le voir. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse de bétises...

- Dis-lui qu'on l'aime.

- Je lui dirais. Heu... Chris, tu peux t'occuer de Léa s'il-te-plait ?

- T'inquiètes pas Dad'. Va voir Papa tranquille.

- Tu grandis trop vite...

Blaine embrassa le front de son fils qui, pour une fois, ne rechigna pas. Il courru ensuite rejoindre son mari qu'il trouva cents mètres plus loin, adossé au mur, la tête dans les mains. Le bouclé se précipita et le prit dans ses bras.

- Kurt, mon Coeur...

- Je... Je suis désolé mais... Mais j'avais... Complètement zappé et... Et l'apprendre comme ça... Comme ça, ça fait un choc...

- Je sais mon Coeur. Je sais...

- Blaine, j'ai peur que... Je... J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne aux enfants...

- Mon Coeu, je te promet que plus jamais il ne te fera du mal.

- JE NE SUIS PAS... IMPORTANT ! Il peut me faire ce qu'il veut ! Je m'en tappe !

- Ne dis pas ça... Tu es important ! Les enfants t'aiment et ont besoin de toi. Et ce ne sont pas les seuls Kurt. J'AI besoin de toi. Plus que de n'importe qui. Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas important. Ce serait mentir.

- Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir les protéger correctement...

- Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois Kurt !

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer...

- Non, non. Kurt, tu sais très bien que je dis toujours ce que je pense. Alors, s'il-te-plait, mon Coeur, calme-toi et remonte en voiture. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de chez ton père. Hey, mon Coeur, regarde-moi. Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive. Et personne ne pourra changer ça.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine.

Les deux conjoins s'embrassèrent et repartirent vers la voiture. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau jurste avant de monter dans le vehicule puis encore une fois lorsqu'ils furent installés confortablement dans leur sièges.

- Papa ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, Chrod, non... Je vous expliquerai plus tard à Chris et toi. Darren est trop jeune.

- Mais il écoute même pas. Il joue avec son avion.

"Vroum... Brouh... Crash..."

- J'ai dis plus tard.

- D'accord P'pa.

La suite du trajet se déroula sans encombre. Seule la musique de la radio se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle de la voiture, entrecoupé de quelques "Vroum... Brouh... Crash..." de Darren.

Une fois arrivé à l'entré de Lima, le cadet s'agita de nouveau. Kurt et Blaine n'étaient plus ettonés par l'entousiasme de leur fils depuis longtemps et se regardèrent avec amusement en l'entendant de nouveau scander haut et fort : "ON VA CHEZ PAPY HEU ! ON VA CHEZ PAPY HEU ! ON VA CHEZ PAPY HEU !".

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la voiture était garrée et toute la famille Hummel-Anderson se tenait dehors, les oreilles en compote.

- Les enfants, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

- Oui Papa !

Blaine vit ses trois garçons courir vers la porte de la maison de son beau-père et ne compris pas pourquoi Kurt le retint par la bras lorsqu'il voulut les suivre.

- Pas toi Blaine. Je ne crois pas que tu sois encore un enfant. Encore que des fois, je me demande... Passons. Donne-moi Léa.

La princesse de la famille changea de main et se mit à mordiller le doigt du plus vieu de ses pères.

- Maintenant, allons-y.

Kurt retira son doigt de la bouche de sa fille , l'essuya contre un moichoir qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche "Ca peut toujours servir" et tendit la mais à Blaine qui l'attrappa sans se faire prier.

Il marchèrent jusqu'à la porte, que les enfants avaient eu la bienveillance de refermer derrière eux, puis s'arrêtèrent deux secondes, le temps de lire la pancarte plaquardée dessus.

"BON ANNIVERSAIRE BLAINE ! 29 ANS CA SE FETE ! CHAMPAGNE !"

- Kurt... Cette pancarte sent la fête surprise à plein nez. On avait dis "soft"...

- Oui mais tous était libre pour une fois.

- Tous, tous ? Même les...

- Même.

Kurt se recula légèrement pour laisser Blaine entrer devant.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE BLAINE !

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE DADDY !

* * *

**Voila... Je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes... Je remplacerai le chapitre lorsque ma béta me l'aura corrigé.**

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal...**

**Alors, des idées sur les invités ?**

**La suite peut-etre dans le weekend... Mais pas sûr parce que lundi j'ai brevet d'histoire des arts... Donc à... A je sais pas trop quand...**

**Bisous ! Et merci pour vos review !**


	12. Chapter 9 : Souvenirs Partie 4

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs. Partie 4.**

Kurt s'était rapproché de Blaine et lui avait murmuré "Bon anniversaire Mon Coeur" dans l'oreille. Il s'était ensuite éloigné pour poser Léa dans un fauteuil.

Blaine, une fois remis de ses émotions, put enfin observer les personnes présentes dans le salon.

Les premiers qu'il avait vu étaient ses amis les plus proches, enfin les plus proches au lycée. Parce qu'en ce moment, les enfants, le groupe et Kurt lui prennait tout son temps. Wes et David, accompagné de leur femme respéctive. Wes avait en plus amené sa fille, Syvilla, elle avait à peu près le même âge que Chord et ce dernier était sous le charme de la petite fille métise, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Venait ensuite Nick et Jeff, les inséparables. Ils étaient ensembles depuis leur deuxième année à Dalton et c'était le couple le plus solide au monde. Certes, ils avaient eu plusieurs grosses et violentes disputes mais ils s'étaient toujours retombé dans les bras.

Il apperçut aussi Trent et Thad, ils étaient en retrait mais Blaine voyait très distinctement leurs mains liées. Il cria victoire interieurement, ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis le lycée mais aucun n'avait réussit à faire le premier pas. Blaine était très heureux qu'ils se soient enfin trouvé et se promis d'aller les féliciter plus tard dans la journée ou peut-être dans la soirée.

Puis un éclair noir lui passa devant les yeux et il se retrouva dans les bras de Mercedes.

- Coucou Hobbit !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Mercy... Mais arrêtes avec ce surnom ridicule veux-tu ? Parce que même Chris et Chord s'y mettent...

- Haha !

Mercedes s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre Sam et Blaine put reprendre son observation.

Il vit que Finn et Rachel étaient là, ce n'était pas une surprise puisque qu'il était prévu qu'ils soient chez Burt pour la semaine. Il y avait aussi Tom, leur fils. Il avait à peu près l'âge de Darren et ils étaient très amis.

Il apperçut aussi Santana et Britanny qui discutaient au fond de la salle. Les deux femmes s'étaient séparés quelque temps après le lycée mais elles étaient toujours de très bonne amies. Santana était maintenant mariée et avaient une magnifique petite fille de 4 ans avec Jack son mari. Elle l'avait rencontré un jour alors qu'elle sortait chercher un café pour sa patronne.

Britanny, elle, n'était pas mariée mais elle avait fait venir son mailleur ami et collègue, Louis. Elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du lycée dans lequel elle travaillait comme professeur de sport. Lui était conseillé d'orientation. Britanny avait eu de gros problème avec un de ses élève l'année dernière et avait passé beaucoup de temps chez le conseillé. Elle était très vite tombé sous le charme de cet homme plein de ressources mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments.

Blaine, qui gardait beaucoup de contact avec Santana qui lui avait expliqué le problème de Britanny, avait d'abord été ettoné par son attitude désormais si calme, posée et vulnérable. Elle qui, au lycée, était si vive et si décalée. Elle avait beaucoup changé en douze ans, comme tous.

Il constata aussi que Kurt n'avait pas chomé pour tout organiser car il avait devant ses yeux Quinn et Puck. Ces deux personnages caractèriels s'étaient remis ensemble en sortant de la fac et avaient ouvert leur propre chaine de restaurants aux îles Caïmant et ça tournait du tonnere. Cela faisait quatre ans que personne ne les avait vu, à part à la téle et savoir qu'ils avaient fai le voyage juste pour Blaine le rendait heureux.

Il croisa le regard de Sebastian puis celui de David Karovsky. Ces deux là étaient devenu inséparables après la tentative de suicide de Karovsky. Celui-ci était maintenant marié mais il passait tout de même la plupart de son temps avec Sebastian, ce qui lui vallait beaucoup de disputes. Mais il s'en fichait car il savait qu'il aimait vraiment son mari et que Sebastian était un super ami et vallait bien quelques disputes.

Il discerna aussi les autres membres des Warblers et des New Direction. Il vit aussi les membres de son groupe dans un coin.

Son regard s'attarda deux minutes sur ses enfants qui avaient déjà pris possession des lieux et des invités.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Burt et Carole. Cette dernière portait Tom dans ses bras et faisait quelques grimaces bizarres. Burt, lui, s'était rapproché de Kurt et avait soulevé Léa pour lui dire bonjour.

Blaine en profita pour contempler son mari, son magnifique mari et le rejoindre, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Kurt, fallait pas faire ça... C'est... Trop...

Blaine explosa en sanglots et Kurt le pris dans ses bras.

- Shut, mon Coeur... Shut... Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures... Alors arrêtes ça tout de suite et profites. C'est ta journée et ils sont tous là pour toi.

- Merci Kurt. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...

- Alors ne dis rien.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et Blaine fit le tour des invités.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, les New Direction accompagnés des Warblers se dirigeairent au millieu du salon.

- Blaine, nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Mais nous avons autre chose à te dire. Enfin, Kurt a quelque chose à t'apprendre. Mais avant, une chanson.

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt qui était assis à côté de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je ne te dirais rien. Il te faudra attendre mon Cher.

Puis la chanson commença et Blaine oublia presque que Kurt avait quelque chose à lui apprendre.

_**New Direction :**_

_Da Da Da Da_  
_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_  
_To be with myself and center, clarity_  
_Peace, Serenity_

_**New Direction et Warblers :**_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry _

A ce moment là, Kurt se leva, pretextant qu'il devait passer aux toilettes et Blaine resta seul sur sa chaise à écouter ses anciennes chorales chanter pour lui.

_**Warblers :**_

_The path that I'm walking_  
_I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_**New Direction et Warblers :**_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_

Les deux groupes se séctionnairent en deux et Kurt apparut entre eux.

_**Kurt :**_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
_We'll play jacks and uno cards_  
_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_  
_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et lui pris la main pour l'entrainer au milieu du salon avec lui même si ce dernier pleurait.

_**Kurt et Blaine :**_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_  
_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late, dark outside_  
_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_  
_Peace, Serenity_

_**New Direction, Warblers, Kurt et Blaine :**_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_  
_Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

- Kurt tu... Tu... Rechantes !

- Oui...

- C'est ça qui t'a pris tant de temps ?

- Oui...

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi !

Il s'embrassèrent et la fête reprit son cour.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma béta. J'attend qu'elle me renvoit la version corrigée. Une fois que je l'ai, promis : je remplace le chapitre pour qu'il n'y ai plus de fautes !**

**Et vous avez vu : aujourd'hui : deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !**

**Je pari que la plupart d'entre vous avez oublié que Kurt ne pouvait plus chanter...**

**La suite ? Aucune idée... Dans la semaine ou le weekend prochain...**


	13. Chapter 9 : Souvenirs Partie 5

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs. Partie 5.**

**Lima, Ohio. 18 heures 30. Le 19 Juillet 2024.**

La fête battait son plein et Blaine dicutait calmement avec Trent et Thad jusqu'à ce que Kurt arrive, embrasse Blaine, s'asseoit sur ses genoux et s'incruste dans la conversation.

**Lima, Ohio. 18 heures 33. Le 19 Juillet 2024.**

Tout d'abord, Kurt avait cru avoir rêver, puis lorsque la voiture repassa une deuxième fois, il n'avait plus de doutes. Il se leva précipitament des genoux si confortables de son merveilleux mari et pretexta qu'il devait aller aux toilettes pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il fit un léger détourt par le couloir et passa devant les toilettes pour ne pas attirer l'attention puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il espéra y arriver avant que la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde ne l'atteigne et sonne. Il voulait s'en sortir seul et le chasser avant que quelqu'un d'autre nne s'aperçoive de sa présence qui risquait de gâcher l'anniversaire. Kurt ouvrit doucement la porte pour que personne ne l'entende, avec la musique à fond, il n'y avait pas de risque mais on ne sait jamais... Il la referma tout aussi doucement et marcha d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la voiture maintenant garrée dans l'allée.

- COOPER !

L'interpellé sortit de la voiture et tendit la main vers Kurt. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de la serrer.

- Bonjour Kurt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... Déjà je suis venu m'excuser. Ensuite, c'est l'anniversaire de mon frère et j'était à peu près sûr de le trouver ici. Même si je dois avouer que je suis toujours contre.

- Toujours contre quoi ?

- Votre mariage. Enfin, vous deux ensembles. Mais je ne veux que le bonheur de mon frère alors...

- Tu ne veux QUE le bonheur de ton frère, mais oui, biensûr ! C'est pour ça que tu as manqué de me tuer !

- Je suis désolé pour ça, je m'en veux. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal...

- Fallait y penser avant ! Alors s'il-te-plait : remontes dans ta voiture, démares le moteur, fait crisser tes pneux ou tout ce que tu veux et dégages de ma vie ! Dégages de la vie de Blaine ! Barre-toi loin de ma famille !

- Tu appelles ça une famille ?

- Oui ! Blaine est ma famille ! Et pas que lui !

- PAPA !

- Darren, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le cadet Hummel-Anderson veanit de sortir de la maison et courait jusqu'à son père.

- Daddy te cherchait. Il m'a demadé d'aller te trouver.

- Rentres à la maison s'il-te-plait. Ne dis pas à ton père que je suis dehors.

- Mais je lui dis quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas... Dis-lui que... Dis-lui que j'ai mal au ventre et que je reste deux minutes de plus aux toilettes.

Darren fit une moue bizarre et regarda son père en faisant de grand yeux.

- Mais... Mais... Je vais pas lui mentir !

- Bon, tu dégages Gamin !

Cooper commençait à s'énérver et avait posé sa main sur sa hanche à l'intérieur de sa veste.

- COOPER ! Laisses-moi m'occuper de mon fils seul !

- Ho, arrêtes de dire ça comme si c'était normal !

- COOPER ! Il n'a que cinq ans !

- Et ? Il faut bien qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas naturel !

- COO-PER !

Darren regardait cette homme avec attention car il avait l'inpression de le connaitre.

- Papa, tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Daddy ?

- Heu... Darren, rentres à la maison maintenant.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Rentres.

Darren obéit courru en direction de la porte.

BANG...

- Aïe, putain !

- Raté !

BANG...

Kurt venait de se prendre une balle en pleine épaule mais la douleur avait très rapidement disparue après la deuxième déflagration. Il se précipitait maintenant vers son fils, allongé sur l'herbe fraichement coupée du terrain Hummel. En arrivant à côté de son fils, Kurt entendit sa respiration haletante et s'agenouillat, paniqué.

- Darren ? Mon Petit Coeur, tu...

- Papa...

Darren tente de se retourner mais il retomba face contre terre.

- Papa...

- Shut, shut... BLAINE ! BLAINE ! COOPER, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je... Je...

Cooper s'effondra, laissant tomber le pistolet à ses côtés et, au même moment, Blaine sortit de la maison allerté par les cris de son mari.

- Kurt qu'est-ce que... DARREN !

Blaine courrut jusqu'à son fils et s'agenouillat à son tour à ses côtés. Il releva ensuite la tête vers son mari et vit des larmes perler dans ses yeux.

- Blaine, c'est... C'est ma faute...

- Non, Kurt, non. Non.

- Je pensais pouvoir m'en débarasser tout seul...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Cooper.

Kurt fit un signe de la main en direction de la Lamborguini, sans lâcher Darren des yeux.

Blaine se releva, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

- COOPER ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?

- Blaine, je... Je... Je suis vraiment... Désolé... Je... Je ne voulais pas... Mais là, c'était trop... J'était près à accepter votre... Différence... Mais il y a eu ce gosse...

- CE GOSSE, COMME TU DIS, EST MON FILS !

- Je sais, je sais... C'est ça qui est trop... Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants, tu es un homme !

- ET ALORS ? TOI, TU ES MON FRERE, TU ES CENCE M'AIMER ! PAS ME REJETER !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Blaine... Je ne voulais pas...

- TU NE VOULAIS PAS ? TU NE VOULAIS PAS ? TU AS TIRE SUR MON FILS ! IL N'A QUE CINQ ANS ! IL RISQUE D'EN MOURIR ! ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE C'EST : JE NE VOULAIS PAS ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! TU AS DEJA FAILLIT TUER KURT, CA NE TE SUFFIT PAS ?

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé... Je suis... Désolé...

Blaine frappa Cooper d'un coup dans la machoire et ce dernier s'effondra contre la portière. La puissance du coup était tellement forte que la fenêtre de la voiture explosa sous le poid de Cooper. Le bouclé empoigna son frère par la col de sa chemise et le fit rentrer la tête la première dans la voiture, par la fenêtre. Cooper était sonné et tomba dans les pommes en se cognant contre la portière opposée à celle par laquelle il était entré, de force certe, mais par laquelle il était entré.

Considérant que Cooper était hors d'état de nuir, Blaine donna un coup de pied dans le pistolet pour qu'il se retrouve sous la voiture, se détourna et se précipita de nouveau vers son fils.

Tous les invités étaient sorti, la plupart pleuraient. Seule Mercedes était restée à l'intérieur, avec Chris, Chord et Léa. Les trois enfants ne devaient pas voir les horreurs qui se trouvaient dans le jardin.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Pitié ne me tuez pas... Sinon vous ne connaitrez jamais la fin haha !**

**La suite dans la semaine qui viens... Pour moi, la semaine compte aussi le week-end... Donc en clair, avant dimanche prochain promis !**


	14. Chapter 9 : Souvenirs Partie 6

**Chapitre 9 : Souvenirs. Partie 6.**

Blaine était maintenant assis contre son mari et le serrait dans ses bras.

- Shut, mon Coeur... Ca va aller ne t'inquiètes pas...

Burt venait d'appeler les secours et ils seraient là d'un instant à l'autre mais Darren s'était évanouit et respirait très faiblement.

Tous avaient peur pour le cadet Hummel-Anderson mais seul Burt pouvait comprendre ce que cela faisait de peut-être perdre son fils.

Kurt pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, la culpabilité en plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Mais ce n'était rien face à Blaine. Celui-ci avait déjà manqué de perdre Kurt, il ne voulait pas revivre ça une deuxième fois.

Le bouclé deserra légèrement son étreinte et Kurt leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Laisse Darren avec ton père. Il faut qu'on aille parler aux enfants.

- Non. Non, on va pas leur dire quelque chose alors qu'on ne sait même pas s'il va... S'il va... S'en sortir.

- Il s'en sortira. Mais on va juste leur dire qu'on doit les laisser avec Mercy quelques temps.

- Ils ne sont pas idiots Blaine ! Ils vont bien comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas ! Chris va encore poser des questions et je vais pas tenir et je vais tout lui dire et il va avoir peur et je vais pleurer encore et...

- Calme-toi Kurt... On y va tous les deux mais si tu veux laisse-moi parler.

- D'accord. Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?

- Je te rappelle que tu as passé deux semaines dans le coma mon Coeur. Heureusement que je suis resté calme...

- Tu es vraiment trop fort mon Coeur...

- Allez, tout va bien se passer Kurt. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Blaine embrassa Kurt pour lui donner du courage et ils se levèrent. Kurt avait toujours Darren dans les bras et le mit dans les bras de Burt en passant.

- Ca va allez les garçons. Ne vous inquiètez pas.

- Merci Papa.

- Merci Burt.

Les deux conjoins entrèrent dans la maison et pendant qu'ils parlaient avec leurs enfants, Puck, qui s'était auto-attribué le rôle de garde, frappa Cooper pour qu'il se rendorme en attendant la police.

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes avant que Kurt et Blaine ne sortent de la maison. Burt n'oppossa aucunes résistances aux ambulanciers qui lui prirent Darren pour le poser sur une civière.

Lorsque Kurt sortit et qu'il vit son père sans Darren, il prit peur. Il se ressaisit rapidement en voyant l'ambulance mais surtout grâce à Blaine qui passa son bras danns son dos pour l'accompagner voir les secours.

- Excusez-moi, vous le transportez à quel endroit ?

- Hôpital de Lima. Vous êtes...

- Ses parents.

- Ha.

- Bon, vous voulez ma photo ou vous essayez de sauver mon fils ?

- Excusez-mo mais ce n'est pas courant des couples hom...

- MON FILS RISQUE DE MOURIR, ALORS IMAGINEZ-MOI AVEC UNE PAIRE DE SEINS SI VOUS VOULEZ MAIS SAUVEZ-LE !

L'ambulancier dut prendre peur car il rentra au pas de course dans la voiture et mit les sirènes en marche.

Blaine massa les épaules de Kurt en regardant l'ambulance s'éloigner, emenant leur fils au loin, puis, ils se tournèrent vers les policiers qui embarquaient Cooper. Ce dernier c'était réveillé au son des sirènes et se répandait en excuses.

Une fois l'ainé Anderson bien au chaud dans la voiture sécurisé, le chef de la police se tourna vers les deux hommes qui pleuraient en silence dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Vous connaissez cet homme ?

- Oui. C'est mon Frère.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il a fait ce geste ?

- Malheureusement oui... Il n'a pas suporté mon homosexualité... Il avait déjà fait de la prison pur avoir essayé de tuer Kurt...

- Vous voulez dire que dans la voiture là, se trouve Cooper Anderson ? Je ne l'ai pas reconnu...

- Je pense que Puck lui a cassé le nez...

- Savez-vous comment il a fait pour se procurer cette arme ?

- Je... Oui... Il y avait toujours une arme dans cette voiture... C'est celle de mon père...

- Votre père possède une arme ?

- On dirait bien.

- Son arme est-elle répértori...

- ALLEZ LUI DEMANDER ! Pendant ce temps, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller voir mon fils qui vient de se faire tirer dessus !

- Je...

Sur ces mots, Blaine tourna les talons et entraina Kurt vers leur voiture où ils montèrent en vitesse avant de partir en trombe.

**Hopital de Lima. 20 heures 45. Le 19 Juillet 2024.**

- Kurt, ça va aller ?

- Oui... Oui je crois...

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai peur...

- Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas voir. On va entrer et ils vont nous dire qu'il est hors de danger.

- Ho, Toi et ton Optimisme !

Blaine sortit enfin de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière de Kurt. Il l'embrassa pour lui donner le courage d'avancer jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital. Blaine connaisait, malheureusement, très bien cet établissement et arriva à l'acceuil en quelques secondes.

- Nous voudrions voir Darren Hummel-Anderson.

- Vous êtes ?

- Ses parents !

- Désolé mais il est actuellement au bloc opératoire.

- Merci Madame.

Blaine emena Kurt jusque dans un angle mort, où les assistantes ne pouvaient pas les voir.

- Kurt, on ne peut pas aller le voir s'il est au bloc. Mais je ne peux pas attendre... Je sais où passer pour y aller mais...

- On y va !

Si quelqu'un les avaient croisé, il aurait vu deux hommes courir à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, main dans la main de peur de se perdre l'un l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte du bloc. Au même moment, les medecins en sortirent.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- On s'en fiche ! Comment va Darren ?

- Vous êtes ses parents ?

- Oui...

Le medecin prit un air grave.

- Je suis vraiment désol...

- NON !

Ce cri déchirant ressona dans l'hôpital pendant quelques secondes puis les deux parents s'effondrèrent.

* * *

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre...**

**L'épilogue pendant le weekend je vous le promet ! En plus, encore un weekend de trois jours !**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Voilà, c'en est fini de Darren Hummel-Anderson. Comme ses pères l'ont si bien dis dans leur discours le jour de l'enterrement : « Il est parti beaucoup trop tôt. Tout ça à cause d'un idiot qui ne supportait pas de voir deux hommes main dans la main. »

Vous lecteurs, je sais que vous vous demandez la (ou les) raison(s) de la mort de Darren.

Certains d'entre vous pensent peut-être que c'est de la faute de ses parents qui auraient dû mieux le protéger. D'autres pensent peut-être que c'est de la faute de la société. D'autres encore pensent peut-être que c'est de la faute à « Pas de Chance ».

Mais je ne pense pas comme ceux-là. Pour moi, la mort de Darren n'a rien à voir avec le hasard. Il n'était certes pas là au bon moment, mais là n'est pas la question.

La mort de Darren est seulement due au manque de réflexion d'un homme. Un homme qui aurait pu avoir une vie paisible à Hollywood avec une femme et des enfants. Mais qui a choisit la prison comme seul foyer. Qui a choisi la rage comme seul chemin. Qui a préféré se rendre coupable de la mort d'un enfant qui avait toute la vie devant lui, plutôt que d'accepter que tout le monde puisse être différent.

Cooper Anderson était un homophobe qui avait préféré s'en prendre à un enfant plutôt que d'essayer de vivre avec la différence de son frère. Il l'est toujours bien sûr mais maintenant, il a réfléchi, il sait que ce qu'il a fait est mal.

Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il a détruit une famille. Et qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais.

Kurt et Blaine seront dévastés pour le reste de leur vie. Leurs enfants aussi, même si Léa ne connaitra jamais son frère, elle vivra tout de même avec la douleur des autres membres de sa famille.

Tous les invités présents lors de la fête d'anniversaire resteront aussi choqués à vie. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouveront tous, ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose. Il y aura toujours cet embarra présent entre eux, la peur de dire quelque chose qui ferait remonter la tristesse et la rage.

Vous l'avez donc compris, Cooper Anderson n'a pas seulement détruis une famille. Il a brisé la vie de tous les proches de Darren.

Je ne dirais pas que cette histoire à une morale. Mais si vous voulez, inventez en une.

Je peux seulement dire que l'homophobie est susceptible de faire beaucoup de mal si on ne se remet pas en question à un moment donné.

* * *

**Je sais que cet épilogue est court mais je pense que ça suffit. Je ne pense pas en avoir plus à dire...**

**Merci à tous ceux (et celles) qui m'ont soutenu(e)s et qui ont mis des reviews. J'espère que cet épilogue est à le hauteur de vos espérances...**

**Voila donc Fighter est terminée.**

**Je peut maintenant me mettre à fond sur Journaux de Daltoniens.**

**Et j'ai aussi une CrissColfer que je viens de commencer...**


End file.
